Dance with me
by Nikhya
Summary: Trowa's dear friends know something that he does not. A girl from his past decides to come back(after much persuasion from Duo, Hilde, Relena, and Heero) to make sure she gets what she thinks she deserves.... ((story quote: "Don't worry Trowa, I wouldn


Okay, people, new story. I dun own Gundam Wing of course. All credit is due to it's respective owners. *bows* I thank you all. ^_~ If not for you, this story would not be in existence.   
I also want to thank those who have inspired me...there are lots, but right now I'm thinking of two in particular... (waves to Li-chan and Midii-chan) ^_^. Midii-chan caught me up on Midii Une. I love the character now, though I don't think I did her character much good in this story. (I really wish I could've done a semi-serious story with her...but right now I'm stuck on Duo/Hilde fics) If you've not heard of Midii Une, then you probably have not read the Episode Zero Manga from Gundam Wing! Well, I highly recommend that you do! Okay okay, enough of my babble.   
This is kind of a songfic... it takes place in a club, so I HAD to (of course) put some dance scenes in! Couldn't resist, really. :O) And in order for people to be in the mood to *dance* you must have good *music*! So, the song 'Sleep together' by Garbage is in it. I definitely would say that you need to go download it. Everything in little stars.. ex: *...* is music. So don't get confused! ^^  
  
Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dance with me  
  
song "Sleep together" by Garbage  
  
  
Trowa sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair as he surveyed the room.   
  
There were people everywhere. Dancing, drinking, kissing, and there was a lot of who knows what else going on in the dark corners. It was chaos.   
  
He swept the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and took another sip of his beer. Damn, it was hot...  
  
Why in the world did he let himself be talked into coming on this little outing?  
  
Licking his lips, he cringed at the leftover taste. The beer was terrible... He took another swig.  
Hey, he paid for it, might as well finish it... Plus the fact that he had nothing better to do than just sit, so why not drink while he was at it?  
  
Trowa looked around the room once more.  
  
After scanning the dance floor a few times, he finally spotted Heero and Relena...  
  
Lord...  
  
Trowa had never known Heero all that well...at least, not about his personal life. Everything else, like his actions during a fight, was quite easy for him to figure out. Still, you would think Heero was somewhat reserved when it came to this kind of thing.  
  
Not true... The way Heero responded to Relena's smooth bumping and grinding motions was not what you would call 'reserved'.   
  
Trowa guessed that maybe it was because he was older. It had been 6 years since peace had been achieved. Everyone was pretty much settled down... Maybe Heero had actually grown out of that 'leave me alone or I'll shoot you' phase.   
  
Either that or he'd finally gotten laid.  
  
Considering the way Heero was now squeezing a large portion of Relena's behind...and judging her rather pleased reaction, Trowa took the second choice as the more probable one.  
  
His attentions snapped elsewhere as the couple became more brave with where their hands went.  
Yes, Trowa was rather bored, but he wasn't that desperate for a show.  
  
Before long, he was scanning the rest of the dance floor. There were so many people... it was almost beautiful the way they were able to fit together and move so fluidly. A moving mass of very drunk and very excited people. The sound and vibrations of the low bass beat ran through each and everyone of them, and they were all obviously loving every minute of it.   
  
Trowa almost wished he was in with them. It'd be better than sitting at the bar forever...  
  
He almost choked on his beer when he felt a sudden hard slap on his back. "Duo.." he thought as he swallowed hard instead.   
  
"Hey Trowa!" Duo smiled as he leaned on the bar next to him. "You gonna watch the action all night or are you actually going to be a part of it sometime?" He gestured to the bartender for two drinks and smiled back at the green eyed bishonen. "Hm?"  
  
The side of Trowa's mouth curled into an amused smile as he brought the rim of his beer to his lips. "What do you think?"  
  
Duo smirked back as he quickly grabbed the cute pixie-ish girl next to him and pulled her into a tight embrace from behind. She giggled and playfully elbowed him in his chest. "Idiot. Warn me next time before you go grabbing me up from outta no where..."  
  
He chuckled as she comfortably leaned back on him. "Listen, Hilde. Trowa says he's not going to be a part of all this wild action..." His eyes focused on Trowa as he planted warm kisses up Hilde's neck, traveling further to nibble softly on her ear. "We have got to do somethin' about that... We don't want our friend being bored all night, now do we?"  
  
Hilde smiled mischievously, her glittery lips and eyes sparkling every time the lights in the room flashed. She reached back and stroked Duo's hair lovingly. "Of course not." Her gaze quickly turned from Duo to Trowa in the flash of the lights.   
  
Trowa's cheeks flushed lightly as he swallowed another gulp of his beer.   
  
That look could've made any guy in the place bow down to her every whim.  
  
Now he knew one of the reasons Duo loved her so much. She knew how to handle herself...very well.  
  
He slammed his beer bottle down on the bar when he saw Duo loosen his grip on Hilde and let her go. She wasn't going to do what he thought she was, was she?  
  
Trowa shot a quick glance at Duo, who was in the process of finishing off his own drink, and only got a devilish smile in return.   
  
Yes, she certainly was.  
  
Well, to look at the bright side, at least he'd have something to do for a little while...  
  
Hilde's seductive expression faded into an amused smile when Trowa hopped off the bar stool willingly as she took his hand. "Good, it makes it fun for me when my dance partner is willing to participate. I wasn't sure if you were going to make me drag you or not." she laughed.   
  
He could hardly make out a word she said as they neared the dance floor. The music was louder there, and you had to practically scream to make yourself heard. It didn't matter though. She stopped the chatter when they finally reached the crowd.  
  
You didn't need words out here. You're body movements were good enough. Trowa only hoped that his would be good enough to get him past embarrassment..  
  
"Dance" Hilde mouthed as the next song's beat began to pulse slowly through their bodies.   
She was disappointed when he just stood there..   
  
Well, what had she expected?  
  
**I got you crawling up a mountain   
Hanging round my neck   
I got you twisted 'round my finger   
Crawling round my legs**   
  
Hilde smirked when she reached her hand around to Trowa's back. Surprisingly to her, she realized he had stiffened when she made the contact.   
  
"Don't worry Trowa." she leaned forward and giggled in his ear. "I wouldn't grab your ass unless you asked me to." She winked as she pulled the rest of his body a little closer to hers. "I promise."   
  
**The emptiness   
The craziness   
Satisfy this hungriness   
Darling   
How would it feel?**  
  
Her mouth turned up in an amused smile as the song progressed and he still stood unmoving. "Okay...he's dancing if I have to do it FOR him..." she thought to herself.   
  
Trowa felt warmth spread slowly throughout his body when Hilde brought him closer. Boy that beer had been nasty, but it was strong...and those couple other shots of various things had helped a bit.   
  
They were taking effect...   
  
Back at the bar, Duo smiled. He knew very well that Hilde was the perfect person to get Trowa ready...   
  
**If we sleep together  
will you like me better?  
If we come together  
we'll go down forever**  
  
Trowa almost smiled when he saw Hilde start to slowly grind her hips.  
  
Those tight black leather pants she had on definitely looked to him like they would prohibit her from even bending her knees, but she proved him wrong...  
  
**If we sleep together  
will I like you better?  
If we come together  
prove it now or never**  
  
Hilde sexily swayed to the floor and just as easily swayed back up. Trowa noticed a few boys on the floor avert their eyes when he spotted them looking. He drew his attention back to her.  
  
**Make me a pretty person   
Make me feel like I belong   
Make me hard and make me happy   
Make me beautiful**   
  
She was moving her body in such pleasantly smooth and tantalizing waves. How did she do that so fast?!   
  
He caught a few more people taking glances.   
  
He couldn't do this...  
  
Maybe he should at least try though... What did he have to lose? He probably wouldn't see most of these people ever again...   
  
**The emptiness   
The craziness   
Satisfy this hungriness   
Darling   
How would it feel?**  
  
Hilde was fed up. She was dancing and he was not. He didn't look like he was having fun at all...  
  
That was it...  
  
Trowa looked at her in surprise as she turned around and backed up gently against him.  
  
She had meant it... she was going to have him dancing like a wild man even if she had to do it FOR him...  
  
Leaning back to speak in his ear, she smiled. "NOW...dance.."  
  
"Alright." He mouthed back.  
  
**If we sleep together   
will you like me better?  
If we come together  
we'll go down forever**  
  
Hilde smiled when she felt him place his hands on her hips and dipped his own hips slowly. "Good..." she giggled.  
  
**If we sleep together  
will I like you better?  
If we come together  
prove it now or never**  
  
She and Trowa moved smoothly to the music, undulating in perfect harmony to the bass beat that vibrated through the floor. Before long the beat became faster again...  
  
...and he was going too slow, she mused.  
  
He needed to get down and dirty. He needed a lot more fun.   
  
Hilde needed to make sure that he was ready for later...so she'd give him the best down and dirty fun she could.  
  
She laughed to herself, "And I bet he thinks I'm forward... You just wait 'till she gets here Trowa..."   
  
Hilde placed her hands over his and ground her hips against him faster, deeper.  
  
  
Trowa felt his already tight jeans go even tighter. He just smiled and moved along with her.   
  
Drinking had it's perks...He only hoped Hilde didn't mind..  
  
She smirked when she felt the extra heat against her body.   
  
Well, that was certainly a reassuring response.  
  
He'd be ready, she realized...he would definitely be ready.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Beads of sweat forming on her exposed skin gleamed in the flashing colored lights as they danced on.   
  
It was so hot...  
  
but that was good, in a way...  
  
Letting Trowa lead her hips in tight, slow circles with his own, Hilde reached back around his neck and loosely clasped her hands around.  
  
**if we sleep together  
whatever satisfies me baby**  
  
A mischievous smirk spread across her face when Trowa slid his hands slowly from her hips and up around her exposed midriff. "He must've drank just a ~little~ more than I thought he did..." she thought to herself in amusement.   
  
**if we sleep together  
I'll wear something pretty baby**  
  
Duo watched solemnly from under dark shadowed bangs as the two danced. His eyes carefully followed Trowa's slender fingers as they ran delicately across Hilde's sweat slicked stomach.   
  
He suddenly decided that the dark blue halter top she wore just wasn't covering her enough...   
  
**if we sleep together  
give me what I crave now baby**  
  
~~'Hilde, you were supposed to be getting him ready...not aroused, babe..'~~  
  
Trowa was getting a little too touchy feely for Duo's comfort. He trusted Hilde totally, and he knew she and Trowa were just having a good time... Still, it made him feel uneasy to see her enjoying someone else's touches like that..   
  
**if we sleep together  
save the rest for later baby**  
  
Hilde leaned her head back against Trowa's shoulder and turned to see if she could spot Duo back at the bar.   
  
Once she finally did, she smiled. She could tell he was getting jealous.   
Well, she thought, he shouldn't have suggested it...He had known exactly what to expect from her..   
  
**if we sleep together  
you will drive me crazy baby**  
  
Still focused on Duo, she watched curiously as he bit his lip and clenched his fist tightly around his drink.  
  
~Oh please, Duo, don't be mad. I'm just having a little fun. It's almost over...After this, I'll be all yours and no one else's for the rest of the night...I promise..~  
  
Hilde was starting to feel terrible. That look on Duo's face...  
  
But oh, how she loved dancing with Trowa. It was hard to feel terrible and feel so excited at the same time.   
  
To be doing something like this with someone other than her own lover was...well.. it was just exhilarating.   
  
Not that Duo wasn't exciting to dance with. Every time she danced with him, she felt as though she were the sexiest woman on the planet. He'd always made her feel like that.  
  
This was different though. Trowa was a different body, he had different moves, and he was just someone ELSE.   
  
A ~very~ handsome someone else..  
  
**if we sleep together  
save it all for you my baby**  
  
Hilde felt Trowa slow his movements as the end of the song approached.   
  
**if we sleep together...**  
  
She felt disappointed, yet relieved at the same time.  
  
~"See, my love. I had my fun. Now it's over and I'm all yours..."~  
  
Duo's eyes locked with hers immediately when he looked up from his drink. They shone devilishly as a sexy smile ran across his lips. He slowly set the drink down and slid off the barstool.  
  
**if we sleep together...**  
  
It was as if he had just read her mind.  
  
Trowa smiled down at the petite young woman as she turned to thank him. He lowered his lips to her ear and she giggled.   
  
"Thanks Hilde." he said, tickling her ear with his breath. "I think I'll leave you to Duo now."  
  
She nodded and smiled back. "And I think I'll leave you to that hot young blonde who's been eyeing you the whole dance long..." She quickly gestured to a young woman a few feet away from the dance floor.   
  
Trowa's eyes went wide as his eye's met the girl's beautiful icy blue ones.  
  
"It...can't be.."  
  
He tore himself away from her gaze to turn back to Hilde, but she had already gone.  
  
And now the girl was coming closer...  
  
Cautiously, he watched the girl as she took one last step up to him. He was so nervous, he almost couldn't stand. It was just that...she was here...again.   
  
This girl couldn't be her though. That girl wouldn't wear such clothing.. or such makeup..  
  
This girl fit perfectly into her tight red tank top. And the skirt she wore, just as tight, just as dark red, and showing more leg with the highest slit he'd ever seen, hugged every one of her lower curves like the fabric was deeply in love with her...it clung onto her like there was no tomorrow..  
  
And who could blame it?   
  
Her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she watched him look her up and down. Trowa Barton.. so this was him. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. Seven years ago, had it been? Yes, at one of Relena's Christmas parties, she recalled.  
  
Midii had been working for her and had been invited along with the rest of the working staff. And that's when she had met him. Under the mistletoe, in fact.   
  
She smiled as she remembered the light blush that ran across his cheeks and nose as he gently bent down to kiss her. He'd been drunk that night, yes, but only barely. He knew what he was doing and who she was, and that's what had made her flee afterwards.. She couldn't stand to think that maybe he'd actually fall in love with her...  
All she could think of was hurting him when they were only young children, and she didn't want that to happen again.  
  
So she ran. Away from her job, her home...and most of all, Trowa. She remembered watching him from outside through a window before she left as he looked desperately around the room for her. It had broken her heart..  
  
But now, she wasn't that scared little girl anymore. Her heart was healed, she had paid her dues, and she'd finally figured out that she owed the world absolutely nothing now. Being a spy was what she was, take it or leave it...only now, she'd turned it to help who she knew needed it and deserved it. The Preventers...   
  
And now she knew exactly what *she* wanted, and knew exactly what *she* deserved. Trowa was *exactly* both. She couldn't hurt him now... She could make him happy...  
  
Trowa stood silent, jaw loosely held and sweat dripping from his brow. He watched her sparkling red lips curl into a seductive smile as his eyes rose from scanning her torso.   
  
No way that the frumpy little secretary he'd seen so long ago could be this unbelievably beautiful young woman ..  
  
But, those calming blue eyes...that silky blonde hair... It had to be.  
  
"You...You're..."   
  
The girl smiled and swept a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she watched Trowa try to choke out the words. He was so cute when he stuttered...  
  
"Midii..." She smirked, licking her ruby red lips as she helped him along. " ..Une?"   
  
Trowa nodded. "Why.."  
  
Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed softly as his eyes hardened.  
  
She had expected he would ask for explanations... "Later, Trowa..." she replied, reaching for his arm to draw him closer.  
  
"No," He snapped, shaking his arm from her grip. "Now..."  
  
Midii gasped softly when he grabbed her shoulders. "Now, Midii!"   
  
This was NOT turning out as planned...   
  
"Listen, all I did was leave after a little drunken kiss. It didn't mean a thing...I don't see why in the hell you're getting so damn worked up over it!" She snapped back quickly. A blush ran across her irritated expression. She knew what she had just said wasn't fair. Of course it had meant something...  
  
"You know it was more than that!" Trowa yelled over the beginning song.   
  
There was a moment of awkward silence around them when they stopped arguing. Both looked around at the small crowd that had gathered around them.  
  
"WHAT?! Looking for a show or somethin'? Mind your own freaking business!" Midii growled out her threat to the onlookers as she gestured to the situation.  
  
They backed off and went back to dancing as the two turned to each other.   
  
Trowa grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her out of the crowd. She'd been trying to pry his hands from her arm the whole time, but in vain.  
  
Duo watched the two disappear out of the main room and into a black-lighted hallway. "Well, Hilde... I don't think Midii was expecting THAT..."  
  
His raven haired lover slowly slid her hands from his hips and slipped them down around his rear. "They'll be FINE, Duo...Stop worrying."  
  
"Hilde!" He almost squealed as she pinched each cheek lightly.  
  
"What?!" She laughed, bringing him closer for a kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Trow-" Midii started.   
  
"Shut-up." He shot back, pushing her into the dark room before them.  
  
She wrinkled her nose curiously as she stumbled into the room, her heels clicking against the cool, hard floor. This room smelled of artificial lemon...and... soap?   
  
The little light that had been coming into the room was now completely shut out. She had heard the thick door click shut...and heard the sliding of the lock.. Trowa was locking her in? What? Was he afraid she's run away again?   
  
That was ridiculous, she thought. Like a damn door could keep her from escaping...   
  
Out of nowhere, Midii felt two strong hands press her gently up against the dark tiled wall behind her. "Aren't you at least going to turn the lights on, Trowa?"   
  
"No." he replied quickly, pinning her wrists against the wall above her head.  
  
"Fine!" she snapped in surprise.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence as they both thought of what to say.  
  
"Why?" he asked finally.  
  
"I don't know why you won't turn on the light. I was going to ask you the same question." She smirked when she heard him take in a sharp breath.  
  
"You know what I meant. Stop avoiding it and tell me." he said softly.  
  
"Trowa.." she pleaded.  
  
"No, Midii. Stop this nonsense and just tell me why!" He tiredly sighed. "Please.."  
  
"Alright, you want to know why I left?" She huffed. "Fine!..."  
  
Trowa waited impatiently as Midii struggled for words aloud.   
  
"Because..I" she choked back her tears. "I.."  
  
This was much more of a task than it was when she had run the scenario through her mind. It all had seemed easier only a week ago... She had this all planned out...but now it was falling apart. "I..."  
  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you again!" Hot tears streamed down her face as she gasped out her answer. "Because I loved you...still love you. I didn't want you to be hurt again." She swallowed down the tears that hadn't already fallen down her soft flushed cheeks. "So I left! Okay?! I ran away from you, a-and thought that it would make everything right...but... but it didn't.."   
  
Trowa's eyes burned as he listened to her exhausted gasps.   
  
All those nights after she'd left, he'd not once fallen asleep without thinking of her...and about why she left. Not once had he fallen asleep thinking that she loved him. How could he? She'd left without even saying goodbye. People who love you don't normally just leave like that..   
  
So he'd always fallen asleep thinking she left just because...she had someone else to please.. had somewhere better to be..  
  
"So there... I told you!" Midii cried, pressing her cheek against the cold tiling of the wall. "Are you happy now?"   
  
"No.." He whispered, leaning closer to her ear. "not yet.."  
  
Her eyes went wide when she felt Trowa's warm lips brush against her ear. "...."  
  
"Midii, I won't be happy..." he murmured huskily. "...until I know for sure.." His slender fingers rested on her chin and turned her face toward his.   
  
"..what..." she asked sadly, straining to see him in the dark.  
  
"Until I know for sure that you won't leave me again.." He kissed her face softly, leaving a trail from her ear, all the way to the side of her lips. Finally...  
  
The complete darkness definitely was not a good place to be doing this, but at least he'd finally found his goal.. he smiled when he heard her let out a final sigh...  
  
"I love you.." he growled, leaning in and claiming her lips hungrily.  
  
Midii moaned softly as he pressed closer, loosening his grip on her wrists..  
  
Ohh no, where was this going...  
  
...and in the complete darkness?  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hilde, don't you think it's weird that they've been back there so long?" Duo tried to think straight as she slowly worked her body against him.  
  
"Nah," she slipped her arms around his neck. "They're probably making nice-nice now...Don't worry about them, Duo...I'm sure they can take care of themselves." She cocked an eyebrow in irritation when she realized Duo was still trying to scan the hallway behind them. Hmph...  
  
"I dunno Hilde...Maybe the--" Duo stopped in mid-sentence and turned toward her when he felt a slim leg wrap tightly around his hip.   
  
He smiled and quickly grabbed her thigh, bringing her closer. "Didn't think I was paying any attention, did ya?"   
  
"No." She laughed. "I thought you were too enthralled in what Trowa and Midii may be doing to even notice me at all..."  
  
"Well, you were wrong. I'm much more interested in you, don't worry." He leaned forward and nibbled her neck making her throw her head back in even more laughter.   
  
"Duo!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trowa." Midii drew in a sharp breath as his hand made it's way up through her skirt's slit on her soft, exposed leg.. "We can't see in here..."  
  
He smiled in the darkness, his hands curiously roaming all over his lover's body. "I think I can find my way around..."   
  
Midii pinched his side lightly and laughed at his startled reaction. "Really, Trowa, I don't think this small cramped room is an appropriate place for...this." She giggled.  
  
She felt Trowa chuckle slightly against her chest. "I guess you're right, Midii. This really isn't a place I want to make love to you in..." he gave her cheek soft kiss. "I'd much rather have you all night rather than a few minutes in a closet.."  
  
Midii felt her cheeks go hot.  
  
Trowa's arms enveloped her warmly and brought her closer. "Anyway, I think there's a mop poking me in the back..."   
  
She laughed and squeezed her arms around him in a tight embrace, her cheeks still flushed from his earlier comment. "Trowa.." she sighed. "I love you..."  
  
He smiled, letting her rest her head on his chest softly. "I love you too, Midii.." he stroked her hair gently. "More than words can say.."  
  
There was a long silence as the two just stood and held each other tight. Neither of them wanted to let go..   
  
But, Midii finally realized that she'd forgotten about her friends out on the dance floor. They'd probably be wondering where she and Trowa were.   
  
He spoke up softly as the girl in his arms gave a heavy sigh. "Midii, I think we should get out there. Duo and Hilde are probably wondering where we are.."  
  
"What about the others?" she asked curiously. "I didn't see them out there.. They came too right?"  
  
He smiled. "Well, the only ones I know of are Relena and Heero...and I'm betting that they're still very occupied."  
  
"Oh," Midii smiled, "Well, then, let's go get occupied too, Trowa."  
  
"No objections here." He carefully turned around and felt for the lock on the door, clicking it unlocked when his hands found it.   
  
He and Midii left the small closet and stepped out into the club, the flashing lights suddenly making them both in the mood to dance the whole night long.  
  
"Trowa, you sure you're up to it?" She yelled over the music.  
  
"Are you kidding?" he chuckled as he took her hand. "I could dance with you forever."  
  
  
And that night, a handsome green eyed bishonen silently thanked a certain blue eyed, raven haired goddess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the closet...  
  
"Do you think they knew we were here?" the gasping girl wrapped her legs tightly around her dark haired lover's naked waist.  
  
"No..." he bit down on his lip hard, grabbing the girl's thighs and pressing her further up against the tiled wall consistently. "I don't think so.." he answered, his rugged panting almost in perfect sync with her constant moaning.  
  
She smiled tiredly, dragging her nails across the boy's flexed back. "I don't see how...they didn't know.."  
  
"My toe was right in Trowa's back..."  
  
  
******************  
END! ^__^;; Sorry, no Midii/Trowa action (actually, I've heard 'talk' that there was going to be a sequel to this for Midii and Trowa. *whistles innocently* ^_~) But can you guess who WAS getting some action in this one? I bet you can!   
Okay okay, so Trowa and Midii probably would've known that someone else was in the closet...then again, Trowa closed that door awful fast, and there wasn't much light in the first place, so Midii might've been so fixed on Trowa that she didn't look over and see '?/?' in the corner. Clubs ARE dark ya know. And I'm sure the two in the closet WITH them knew how to be quiet 'till they finally got out. They're just lucky that Trowa and Midii didn't decide to start something themselves. ^^;   
  
  



End file.
